1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a closing mechanism for a two-panel door which can include a leading or stationary panel and a trailing or moving panel. The door panels are thereby each provided with door closers which are installed invisibly inside the leaves of the door. Above the door, concealed inside the door frame, preferably is a guide rail for the indirect connection of the door closers, which guide rail also holds the mechanical portion of the closing mechanism. Located in the guide rail are two sliding blocks, each of which corresponds to one of the installed door closers, and each of which is preferably connected to the corresponding door closer by means of a hinged pivoting arm.
2. Background Information
German Patent No. 36 04 091 A1, for example, discloses a closing mechanism for two-panel doors which is located inside a guide rail. The guide rail is thereby mounted above the door panel on the door frame. When the leading panel is in the closed position, this known closing mechanism acts on the thrust element, which thrust element is guided in a bearing body and which is in turn firmly fastened to the rail, by means of a transmission block. The transmission block is also movably located in the guide rail, and on the sliding block on the pivoting arm of the leading-panel-side door closer, so that the thrust element forms an abutment for the spring-loaded clamping plate or rail clip which is supported on an overload element. This clamping plate which, when the leading panel is in the closed position, is itself in a position in which a clamping rod which is actively connected to the trailing panel and traverses or runs through the clamping plate, can pass unobstructed through this clamping plate, so that the trailing panel of the door can be actuated without interference.
But, if the leading panel is moved out of its closed position, that necessarily results in a displacement of the sliding block on the leading-panel-side door closer toward the hinge plate of the leading panel, and the thrust element becomes unpressurized, the spring which pressurizes the clamping plate is then able to move the clamping plate into a diagonal position. As a result of the diagonal position of the clamping plate, the clamping plate is clamped on the clamping rod, which simultaneously fixes the trailing panel in its instantaneous open position. As a result of this procedure, it becomes clear to the person using the door that before the trailing panel can be closed, the leading panel must first be moved into its correct closing position, so that an operational closing sequence of the leading and trailing panels can then be carried out. But so that, if an overload occurs on the trailing panel, the trailing panel can also be moved toward its closing position even if the leading panel is slightly open, the overload element which supports the clamping plate is supported in a spring-loaded manner in the direction of the trailing panel. When the trailing panel begins its closing movement, therefore, the clamping plate which is in the diagonal position is moved into a vertical position, so that the clamping rod can then traverse the clamping plate. However, this type of operation requires that the hinge plates be located on the same side of the door as the door closer guide rail with the closing mechanism device.
As a result of a triangle of forces, however, at that moment, another actuation sequence results when, on a two-panel door, the hinge plates are not on the same side as the door closer, the guide rails and the closer mechanism, but are attached to the opposite side. In that case, on account of the geometric relationships, in the event of an opening movement of the individual door panels, the sliding blocks on the pivot arms of the door closers first move the individual door panels slightly in the closing direction, and only then toward the hinge plate side of the door panel. Under some conditions, that can lead to jamming of the closing mechanism of the prior art.
A closing mechanism which can also be installed on the side of the door panel opposite the hinge plate is disclosed in German Patent No. 40 16 283 C1. In the event of an opening movement of the leading panel, the displacement of the sliding block toward the door closing side which occurs at the beginning of the opening phase is used to pivot the engaging and disengaging lever, which is in the top dead center position, beyond its dead center position. This displacement can be effected either by the door panel itself, or indirectly by means of an additional device, so that the thrust element which acts on the clamping plate recedes and thus makes it possible for the spring pressurizing the clamping plate to move the clamping plate, which is mounted in the overload element so that it can pivot, into a diagonal position for clamping on the clamping rod. Consequently, the trailing panel is held in its current opening position. At the same time, to ensure a secure release of the clamping plate when the leading panel is closed, the engaging and disengaging lever is realized in the form of a two-sided or two armed lever. One of these lever arms is mounted on the guide rail, and is connected in a hinged manner on the other end with a forcing lever or push rod which is supported on the thrust element. The second lever arm is connected on one end to the first lever arm, and on the free end of the second lever arm there is a release roller and a release pin to which pressure is applied by the thrust device of the sliding block of the leading panel.
So that the engaging and disengaging lever remains in its closing position effected by the leading panel until a forced release movement is initiated, and also so that a firm connection can be achieved between the lever arms after they have been set, the first lever arm of the engaging and disengaging lever has an angular shape, and in its terminal area has a pin which extends toward the door passage, which pin is provided with gear teeth on the end, and to which the second lever arm can be non-rotationally clamped. On its free end, in the closed position, the leading panel is mounted on a contiguous release roller. Consequently, on one hand, it becomes possible to pivot the engaging and disengaging lever into a top dead center position, and, on the other hand, pressure can be securely applied to the release roller by the leading panel. The actuation of the engaging and disengaging lever from its top dead center position can be achieved if the axle, which axle supports the release roller and is located on the second lever arm of the release lever, has a release pin which projects out of the second lever arm. The release pin can be actuated by an inclined control surface which is located on the thrust device which is connected to the sliding block of the leading panel, to pivot the engaging and disengaging lever. This device essentially guarantees that when the leading panel is opened by the pivoting of the engaging and disengaging lever, the push rod hinged to it is slightly retracted by the thrust element which applies pressure to the clamping plate, so that the clamping plate can move into a locking position to fix the position of the trailing panel as a result of the spring which is applying pressure to the clamping plate.
German Utility Model 92 09 276 describes a top door closer with slide rail rods or linkages for concealed installation in door panels or door frames. The door closer described in this example for invisible installation is designed so that it can be used both for left-opening and right-opening doors which comply with the DIN standards. Its geometric dimensions are also kept small enough that it can also be installed easily in profile framed and braced doors.